Kronaxx
Makuta Kronaxx is a Makuta from the planet Primordius Magna and leader of the Confederate Empire of Shadows. History Brotherhood of Makuta Kronaxx was created along with all the other makuta by Kentis Nui from a pool of Antidermis. The Makuta of the Prototype Universe were created as guardians for Matoran. Kronaxx was second in command of the Brotherhood of Makuta, under Proteridax (prototype of Teridax). However, the matoran felt Kentis Nui was letting them down so, Kronaxx took this as an opportunity to overthrow Kentis Nui and lead the Prototype universe. Since the matoran were resenting kentis Nui, Kronaxx would be a hero in their eyes. Confederate Empire of Shadows Kronaxx had trouble persuading other makuta to help him in his rebellion, and Proteridax attempted to kill him. After a brief but furious battle, Kronaxx killed him and took his mask of shadows that he wears as a trophy of his victory. The other makuta then agreed to carry out his plan. Kentis Nui was infected by a kraata, forcing him to become a servant to shadow. Many of the matoran populations saw the makuta as heroes and agreed to annex to the Confederate Empire of Shadows, led by Kronaxx. During the Battle of Arcajax, Kronaxx fought and killed Toa Tesla. However, he himself was wounded by Optimidus' shotgun. Shortly after the battle, Kronaxx recieved new adaptive armor that could heal after an attack. Wishing to have the Titan Lord Tethys on his side, Kronaxx hired RHA members Smilos, Brutakadux, and Fairdono to find and cature the seekers of Tethys. However, Gunner, the leader of the seekers refused to help Kronaxx and escapted from the makuta. Primordius Magna Civil War As commander of the Confederate Empire of Shadows, Kronaxx played a significant role as one of the lead figures in the Civil War. He led the Confederate Empire into battle during the Battle of Odinax, howerver, the battle was lost to the Confederate Empire. During the Raid on Metru Major, Kronaxx was finally destroyed, for Toa Gunner ripped open his armor, Ramus blasted it with a torrent of fire, and Tethys cleaved Kronaxx's armor down the middle. However, Kronaxx's managed to escape in the form of Antidermis. Post Civil War 75 years later, in the year 78 AKT, Kronaxx traveled into the Primordius Magna Underworld in search of the Great Toa Stone. Hi wished to find the Toa Stone, for its powers could be used to activate the robot Kraahkatoa. Once activated, the robot would have been the perfect shell for Kronaxx to inhabit and control. However, whilst searching, Kronaxx encountered the Guardian of the Dead souls himself, Narcisca. Using his influence over the mind, Narcisca forced Kronaxx to speak openly of his (Kronaxx) intentions. Learning of the Toa Stone, and of Kraahkatoa, Narcisca decided to find the body himself, in order to inhabit it. To stop Kronaxx from hindering him, Narcisca promptly basted Kronaxx with a bolt of shadow. Kronaxx barley survived the bast. Later Kronnax, with the assistance of Rahkshi-va he created, attacked Turaga Ramus and the Toa Alphanovum in an attempt to steal the Great Toa stone. However, the Toa caused a cave in which crushed the rahkshi and Kronaxx. It is unknown whether or not Kronaxx survived. Abilities and Traits Kronaxx, as a makuta, has control over the element shadow, including the ability to create a shadow hand. He also has access to all 42 rahkshi powers. He has evolved to the point that he doesn't need a physical body to sustain himself. Ever since absorbing the mask of time from Tesla, Kronaxx has had control over the powers of time. Kronaxx has demonstrated that he has superior control of his telekinetic powers, to most other beings. During an interrogation of Toa Lumina, The makuta used his telekinetic powers in an attempt to manipulate the toa's thoughts. Lumina eventually combusted under the strain, brought on Kronaxx's powers. Tools Kronaxx carries a shadow Scythe, a weapon that he can channel his power of shadow through. It also increases his control over the element. Stats Bat-winged Titan Form Adaptive Armor Upgrade Trivia *Kronaxx's name, scythe, and power of time are a reference to the titan Cronus (also spelled Kronos) of Greek Mythology. Appearances *''Out of the Blue and Into the Black'' (First Appearance) *''The Gunner Chronicles'''' '' *''A World at War'' *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' Non-Canon Appearances *''Corruption (Upcomig Appearance) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SupysYZfkI0 ''BIONICLE: A-Team Episode 1. Pilot] (Voice only} Category:Confederate Empire of Shadows Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Time Category:Telekinesis Category:A-Team